


Anyone for some eggnog?

by evil_eye_opal



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_eye_opal/pseuds/evil_eye_opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot I did for a Secret Santa a while ago. Just a little holiday party with all of the gang back in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone for some eggnog?

"Ah, just right," She stepped back to look at the party decorations that filled the room. Christmas lights and holiday cookies and streamers were strewn about the house. The doorbell chimed and a second later she heard a knock.

”Rose, could you get that? I have my hands a bit full here.” John walked in from the hallway carrying various bowls of crisps and dips.

”Sure,” She ran over to the door. Before opening it she took a deep breath and wiped her sweaty hands on her pants. This was going to be their first big celebration with the whole gang back together. Another knock came at the door.

”Hey, you guys going to let us in? Ianto and I are getting a bit chilly out here!”

”Oh of course,” She opened the door, “It’s not like you’re going to freeze to death Jack!”

”I guess not, since I’m forced to live forever in this cruel world. Roaming the skies for eternity,” He dead panned. Jack couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. “Come ‘ere!” He gave her a big hug.

"It’s good to see you Jack," John walked up to the door.

”Doctor!” He grabbed him and kissed his cheeks.

"Oi now, you know I’m not the Doctor anymore."

"Yeah," Rose said, "He goes by John now. John Smith. A bit weird saying it, but hey, have to get used to it sometime."

"And Ianto, come on in," John pulled him into the house. "Can’t leave you out of the party!" They bustled inside. Coats were taken and hung up. As soon as everyone was settled there was another ring at the doorbell. 

Jack hopped over to the door before his hosts could get it. “Mickey Mouse, welcome to the party! And Martha,” He lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Hey, that’s my wife you’re talking to there!" Mickey responded.

Ianto snuck up behind Jack and wrapped his arms around him, “And you have a boyfriend right here.”

"You lot, help me with these bags!" A call came from behind them.

"Donna!" John yelled. Mickey and Ianto grabbed some of the packages from her arms.

"I’m freezing my feet off here, let me get inside!" She responded. 

"Why don’t we all get inside the house?" Another voice suggested from behind Donna.

"John," She smiled, "I even brought a friend along."

"K9! Oh, Sarah Jane and K9, just perfect!" John exclaimed.

They all finally shuffled inside and got the party started. Jack grabbed Ianto by the waist and they danced to the music in the middle of the living room. Sarah Jane and Rose caught up from the last they met. Rose told her all about the new quirks John had picked up from being part Donna. Donna herself had a couple of comments on some of the things he did.

"He most certainly did not get a loud mouth from me! I don’t have a loud mouth." She boomed. John chuckled from across the room.

Martha chatted with John about her work with Torchwood and Mickey’s involvement, not letting him speak a word himself. And poor Mickey was stuck on the couch in the corner, yet again, with the tin dog.

As the evening wound on they all grew increasingly more comfortable, even maybe, just a bit too comfortable.

"Is anyone else feeling a just a tad too much home-y?" Jack asked. "I think we should go out." Everyone else agreed with him. "You know, there’s this great bar I know down on 5th, my buddy Straf works there."

"Isn’t that the place where you met that Rcyclon?" Ianto asked.

"Oh yes. She was a busty beauty, surprisingly a bit too much for me. Never thought I’d see the day when that’d happen."

They all pulled on their coats. Rose and John hung a back to lock the door before they left. 

"I think this is the best Christmas I’ve had in years." She said.

"I’d say so, too."

"Come on you guys, Jack said he might find me someone once we get there!" Donna called back to them.

"All right all right, we’re coming!" Rose responded.

John took her hand, “Run.” They sprinted to catch up to the gang.


End file.
